Tales of the Desert
(Kids Mode) |artist = Ian Paul Livingstonehttp://prntscr.com/oegf8c (credited as Persian Nights) |tvfilm = MIDDLE EAST BEATS AND ATMOSPHERES''https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/KPM-0698 |from = album |dlc = May 29, 2019 (''NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |year = 2008 |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = Instrumental |nowc = TheExplorerKids |audio = |perf = Annabelle Da Fonte }}"Riders of Iran (A)"'https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/KPM-0698 by Ian Paul Livingstonehttp://prntscr.com/oegf8c is featured on as part of Kids Mode, and . The song appears as '" ", and the artist is credited as "Persian Nights". Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female explorer with wavy pink hair with a blue headband across her forehead. She wears a red short shirt with a blue and gold vest over it, red pants with a black belt and black and yellow bracelets. She has a small sword on her right hip. Background The background looks like an Arabic Temple. The temple consists of: golden coins, golden jewelery, a treasure chest, and a torch. Vines can be seen hanging from the ceiling, and statues of monkeys appear, outside of the temple is a view of a Arabic palalce. At some points in the routine, the setting turns to night, monkeys also swing from the vines, as the dancer did in the beginning of the routine. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your arms quickly. Gold Move 2: Slowly bring your arms down to your waist. Theexplorerkids gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Theexplorerkids gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Theexplorerkids gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Theexplorerkids gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia *The preview for features only four players, and its audio is out of sync. Gallery Game Files Theexplorerkids_cover_generic.png|''Tales of the Desert'' Theexplorerkids_cover_online_kids.png|''Tales of the Desert'' (Kids Mode) Theexplorerkids_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach theexplorerkids cover albumbkg.png| album background Theexplorerkids_banner_bkg.png| menu banner theexplorerkids map bkg.png| map background Theexplorerkids cover 1024.png| cover TheExplorerKids_BC.jpg| cover Theexplorerkids ava.png|Avatar Theexplorerkids pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_theexplorerkids001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_theexplorerkids001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_theexplorerkids002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_theexplorerkids002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_theexplorerkids004.png|Postcard 3 postcard_theexplorerkids004_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Theexplorerkids_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Theexplorerkids_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Theexplorerkids_jd2019_kids_menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Kids Mode) Theexplorerkids_jd2019_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Theexplorerkids_jd2019_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) theexplorerkids jd2019 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Theexplorerkids_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' in the menu Theexplorerkids_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Theexplorerkids_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Behind the Scenes Theexplorerkids conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1 Theexplorerkids conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 Others Theexplorerkids thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Theexplorerkids thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Tales Of The Desert (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Tales of the Desert - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tales of the Desert - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Tales of the Desert - Just Dance 2019 Tales Of The Desert - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Tales Of the Desert - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation tr:Tales of the Desert Category:Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Annabelle Da Fonte Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited